Eeteuk like Angel in my eyes
by MaDa Mochi
Summary: Kangteuk story, Eeteuk adalah seorang malaikat di mata Kangin. Kenapa mereka jadi Kangteuk? RnR pliss


Eeteuk like Angel in my eyes

Author : MaDa Mochi

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh milik mereka sendiri dan tuhan. Super junior ©SM Entertaiment. Kecuali Eeteuk, umma Author.

Genre : Friendship,Romance

Pairing : Kangteuk

Warning : Gaje!, Typos, Yaoi/BL

Main Cast : Super Junior Member

Hari itu anak- anak suju sedang berlatih dance. Ruangan yang mereka tempati untuk dance yang luas dan dilengkapi cermin membuat dance mereka dengan mudah dilihat.

Manager hyung menyalakan music untuk memulai latihan. Shindong yang menjadi koreografer dance suju mengatur posisi masing – masing para anak suju. Mereka melakukan gerakan pertama, kedua dan serterusnya. Semua terlihat kompak dan bersemangat.

Ditengah tengah gerakan latihan masih berjalan lancar. Karena semuanya ingin memberikan penampilan terbaiknya di panggung.

Tiba – tiba setelah masuk pada gerakan terakhir terdengar suara,

"Aish.. ulang – ulang aku agak susah mengikuti temponya!" ujar Kangin yang sedikit membentak.

Memang di saat terakhir tadi ia salah melakukan gerakan, hingga manager hyung mengulang lagi dari gerakan pertama. Padahal semuanya tampak serius dengan gerakan masing – masing.

" Aish ulang – ulang aku tidak bisa mengikuti gerakan itu" kata kangin selanjutnya .

Dan kesalahan itu berulang ulang lagi, membuat member suju lain resah. Selain itu Kangin sering menyalahkan gerakan para member lain.

Karena merasa jengkel kelakuan hyungnya, Kyuhyun sang evil maknae di suju menyalahkan,

"Bukanya hyung yang banyak salah!"

Kalimat yang dilontarkan itu membuat emosi Kangin naik hingga tangannya siap memukul dongsaengnya yang satu ini. Member yang lain hanya kaget yang dilakukan hyungnya saat marah. Eunhyuk yang tidak ingin ada pertengkaran melerai kedua orang itu.

"Hyung sudah, Kyuhyun cobalah hormati hyungmu!"

Eunhyuk menjauhkan kedua orang yang sedang bertengkar tersebut.

"Hey Kangin sudahlah…cobalah lebih serius untuk latihan" kata Shindong pada Kangin.

Kangin yang memang gampang tersulut hampir meninju muka Shindong, suasana yang mengerikan.

-xXx-

Manager hyung terlihat sedikit marah.

" Sebaiknya kita tunda dulu latihan hari ini, kalian istirahat dulu" kata manager hyung.

Merekapun membubarkan diri. 13 member super junior itu tampak melemas. Kangin yang sepertinya ingin memulai peperangan lagi menuju ke member lain, dan mulai terlihat cek cok antara Kangin dengan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin.

Eeteuk yang tadinya diam saja, tidak ingin Kangin dongsaeng yang di sayanginya itu membuat perpecahan di antara super junior. Tidak itu juga ini juga kewajibanya sebagai leader, bukan?. Eeteuk segera menarik Kangin dan menjauhkannya,

"Kim youngwoon sudah, aku mau bicara sesuatu denganmu" kata Eeteuk menarik lengan Kangin

Kangin dan Eeteuk pergi ke ruang ganti.

"Youngwoon-ah tenanglah, belajarlah menahan amarahmu mengerti, kita tahu para member lain semua ingin tidak ada pertengkaran seperti tadi terulang lagi"

.

.

"Aku sayang kamu aku tidak ingin kamu dibenci yang lain" tambah Eeteuk dengan sabar menjelaskan.

Kangin hanya menunduk mendengar nasihat hyungnya. Terbesit penyesalan dalam hatinya saat ini.

"Maafkan aku hyung" ucap kangin merasa bersalah.

"Aku mengerti, segeralah minta maaf pada yang lain, dan berjanjilah tidak kamu ulang lagi" Balas Eeteuk dengan senyumnya.

"Ukh! Manis sekali" bisik Kangin.

"Hyung bisa antar aku ke yang lain?, aku malu he he" ^^

-xXx-

Setelah mencari member lainya kemana - mana tapi tidak ketemu. Tempat terakhir yang mereka tuju tempat latihan dance. Tak disangka semuanya sudah berkumpul.

"Kalian kenapa tidak memberitahu kami tadi?" sapa Eeteuk.

Sayangnya tidak ada yang menjawab, dan terlihat sesekali mereka melirik ke Kangin atau tepat mendelik tapi karena takut maka tidak jadi.

"Andwae.. ini Kangin mau minta maaf pada kalian" kata Eeteuk.

Setelah wajah teman-temannya itu sedikit melembut. Kangin angkat bicara.

"Kawan- kawan maafkan perbuatanku tadi.." kata Kangin.

"Kami maafkan kok hyung" kata Siwon dan diangguki Ryeowook, Yesung, Sungmin, Hankyung, walau sisanya tidak.

"Hyun sini!" Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun yang dari tadi sembunyi di belakang yang lain.

"Eh e i-iya hyung" jawab Kyuhyun gagap.

Anggota termuda suju itu menuju ke dekat Sungmin. Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun ke hadapan Kangin dan menyuruh Kyuhyun segera bicara,

"Hyun..!"

*dari pada dimarahin Minnie ,''*

Kyuhyun mendekat menghadap Kangin.

"Kangin hyung, maaf aku tadi tidak bersikap sopan, aku mengerti, aku tidak seharusnya seperti tadi" maaf Kyuhyun pada Kangin malu-malu.

"Nae nado, gwenchana tadi aku berlaku kasar padamu" kata Kangin.

.

.

"Wah wah ternyata Kangin-hyung cuma bisa di taklukkan Teukie-hyung saja" celetuk Donghae.

"HA –ang ang..benar aku berhasil menaklukannya!" jawab Eeteuk dengan tawa khas yang memecah suasana. Kangin tidak kaget sikap Eeteuk. Ia hanya memandang Eeteuk dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

Selanjutnya latihan dance di mulai lagi. Latihan berjalan lancar. Pada gerakan yang sama Kangin melakukan kesalahan dan marah- marah. Eeteuk hanya memandangi Kangin dari jauh.

"Hyung.. he he" kata Kangin garuk-garuk kepala yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, kemudian segera menoleh ke Eeteuk.

"Youngwon-ah sini biar aku ajari" ajak Eeteuk menuju kearah Kangin, untuk menunjukkan gerakan dance pada Kangin.

Eeteuk sang leader suju dan salah satu member yang pandai dance ini mengajari Kangin dengan sabar dan memperlihatkan dance yang benar. Latihan mereka selesai.

-xXx-

Kangin tetap salah gerakan itu. Hingga Eeteuk mengajak Kangin berlatih sendiri di atas atap. Kangin masih bersemangat. Eeteuk mulai tersenyum melihat dongsaenya yang satu ini.

Barkali-kali Kangin mencoba. Lalu ..

" Berhasil, aku bisa hyung!" kata Kangin gembira.

"Wah bagus! berhasil" kata Eeteuk ikut senang.

Kangin tiba –tiba memeluk hyungnya dengan erat dan mengucapkan kalimat kecil,

" Terima kasih hyung.. Saranghaeyo, kamu adalah malaikatku"

Eeteuk kaget Kangin berkata seperti itu. Diusapnya rambut Kangin lembut.

"Nado.. Saranghae" jawab Eeteuk di pelukan Kangin.

.

Kangin dan Teukie resmi jadian. Julukan untuk mereka adalah Kangteuk couple.

END

Pendek? Biasa? Sederhana? Gajeh?

(Sorry Sorry)

Author susah nyeritain Kangteuk kalo Kangin lagi Wamil.

Ini bikinan Author dulu, waktu pertama suka Suju, maklum masih polos..

**Review ?**


End file.
